vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Mayhem Video Game * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fright Before Christmas * The Challenge Opening Logos * Warner Home Video - A AOL Time Warner Company Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico" Starring the Voices of: * Casey Kasem as Shaggy * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo & Fred * Nicole Jaffe as Velma * Heather North Kenny as Daphne * Based Upon Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Chirstopher Keenan * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Editor: Joe Gall * Written by: Douglas Wood * Produced & Directed by: Scott Jeralds Ending Credits Starring the Voices of: * Jesse Borrego as Luis Oltero, Musician #2, Suspicious Tourist * Maria Canalas as Sofia Otero, Old Woman #2 * Brandon Gonzales as Jorge Otero * Castulo Guerra as Señor Fuentes, Man #1 * Benito Martinez as El Curandero, Man #2 * Darlene Mendoza as Natalia Otero, Little Girl * Candi Milo as Charlene Otero, Museum Guide, Old Woman #1 * Rita Moreno as Doño Dolores, Woman #3 * Alyse Rivera as Carolina Otero * Casey Sandino as Sebastuan Otero, Little Boy * Eddie Santiago as Alejo Otero, Musician #1 * Rip Taylor as Mr. Smiley. Ghost of Señor Otero * Assistant Production Manager: AJ Vargas * Animation Timing Directors: Cullen Blaine, Herb Moore * Storyboard: Jerry Eisenberg, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Eddie Lin, Tim Maltby, Samuel Montes, Sabastian Montes, Bob Onorato, Joe Sichta, Marcus Williams * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * Prop Design: Mark Bachand * Background Key Design: Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Background Paint: Tristin Cole * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Production Coordinators: Judge Plummer, Elaine Reau * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg Animation Services: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoos Nest Studios * Animation Director: Bunis Yang * Layout Supervisor: Ander Yeh * BG Supervisor: Vincent Liu * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Illya Cano * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervision: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSC-CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Brian Mars, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Tony Tedford * Music by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Additional Music by: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera * Orchestrations by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Music Editing & Preparation: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Song Recorded & Mixed by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Music Recording Facility: Intern Music Inc. Songs * "Viva Mexico" ** Written by Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed by: Maria Carmen Diaz * "Sol (Batucada)" ** Written by: Gilberto Cerezo, Ulises Lozano, Carlos Chairez, Omar Gongora & Cesar Pliego ** Performed by: Kinky ** Courtesy of Sonic 360/Neetwerk America * "A Donde Vas" ** Written by: Kike Santander & Javier Gaviria ** Performed by: Carolina ** Courtesy of Warner Music Latina - By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Mueve Mi Sangre" ** Written by: Aturo Santillanes & Janko Rodriguez ** Performed by: Plastiko ** Courtesy of Warner Music Mexico - By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Scooby Cha Cha Doo" ** Written by: Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed by: Maria Carmen Diaz & Rich Dickerson * Production Administration: Michael Diaz, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Dedicated to: William Hanna * In Memory of: Bob Onorato (1954-2002) * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Surround® * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video